Nightmare
by istharneko
Summary: .Dramione. Entre el sueño y la realidad... Una pesadilla. /Rated T por asesinato/


**Nota de autora:**

Hola, ¡Este es mi primer Dramione! (al menos en solitario xD) Por si tienen dudas esto es un songfic, aunque lo adapté sin la canción. (Poner lyrics está prohibido en ff ) La canción es el track que puse abajo, recomiendo escucharla mientras se lee. Sin más que decir, aquí dejo el fanfic.

Saludos, **Istha.**

**Tracks:** Angels** –** Within Temptation

**Acotaciones: **_Cursiva _– Fragmentos de sueño

Normal – Fragmentos de realidad

"_Diálogos" _**– **Diálogos

**Pairing:** Draco/Herms/Ron

**Advertencias:** Escenas fuertes (Rape, Asesinato)

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter pertenece a J.. Escribo esto sin fines lucrativos._

**Nightmare**

En las noches no solía soñar, pero aquella en especial tuvo una terrible pesadilla que la dejó pasmada; Se removía entre las sábanas con intranquilidad, mas lo peor aún estaba por llegar. Lo que recordó de ella fue algo que se le quedaría grabado en la mente el resto de su vida y también de la velada. El miedo le resultaba terrible al final, mas al principio todo era hermoso: con Ron, con su amor, su felicidad... Perdición cuando aquellos ojos grises se posaron en ella, viéndola como una presa.

_Pasea tranquilamente por el bosque junto a su amado, Ron. Siempre tiene sorpresas para ella y esa no será la última. Se acarician, y tomados de la mano suelen recorren el bosquecillo cercano a sus casas, aunque ese día se han alejado un poco debido a que quieren intimidad, ansiando llegar a más, buscando hacerse uno. Están sonrientes y caminan amarrados el uno al otro; ella siempre le ha querido y verle así la llenaba de satisfacción y felicidad. Sin duda no tiene idea de la tragedia que se abatirá sobre ellos en ese hermoso y soleado día._

_"Juguemos al escondite" Le susurra él al oído, insinuante._

"_Está bien" Le contesta ella, riendo como una tonta._

_Sin esperarlo corre a esconderse, riendo y jugueteando; corre y se pierde entre unos árboles cercanos, esperando que él la encuentre rápidamente, cogiéndola entre sus brazos y haciéndola sonreír. Pero Ron no venía en lo que y se libero nuevamente de los árboles que la escondían, yendo a su encuentro, girando sobre sí misma para ver donde se hallaba, pensando que en cualquier momento saldría de su escondite para encontrarla, saltando encima de ella para tumbarla en la hojarasca. Pero el tiempo fue corriendo y Ron no venía ni aparecía; fue cuestión de minutos, un sonido de carne cortada le hirió los oídos. Se dio la vuelta, sorprendida por ese hecho y vio, horrorizada, a su amado con un puñal cercenando su yugular; tan cerca de sus ojos, tan próximo a sus sentidos que no pudo evitar ver la sangre brotar en todos sus grados y esplendores. Y no pudo evitar fijarse en los ojos tras de él, grises de cazador, de asesino. Piel nívea y cabellos rubio platino manchados de sangre, perfección sumida en la perfecta impureza; sonrisa curva ante el horror. Quedó parada, pasmada, blanca como un ánima errante. No se movió, sintiéndose observada como a una presa, asustada y huidiza. _

_Un grito desgarrador sale de su garganta al ver que Ron gime y cae al suelo desplomado, por primera y última vez en su vida. El asesino acentúa su sonrisa y dirige hacia ella sus ojos de deseo; deseo por su sangre y su cuerpo. Pero ella no puede apartar la mirada del cuerpo ensangrentado de su amado. Sin poder evitarlo más, sale corriendo por el bosque, escondiéndose, tropezando; sin rumbo, sin ver el camino que pisa. Corre para tratar de liberarse de la imagen de horror que la persigue, del terror de ver una vez más lo que le han hecho a su amado. Incapaz de olvidar las manos y el rostro de ese asesino, manchados de sangre y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa macabra._

Hermione se removía en la cama sin poder despertar, innegable el momento en que se quedó dormida poco antes del anochecer, con incomodidad y pesar. Su cara deformada en un rictus amargo, como si le hubiesen echado un crucius. Viviendo la peor tragedia en sus sueños, sufriendo...

_Recorre el bosque, alejándose cada vez más de su hogar y del alma de su novio, que parecía querer atormentarla con su imagen de muerte; las puertas de la locura cada vez se encuentran más cercanas y ella sólo busca un lugar tranquilo en el que olvidar, momentáneamente, esa terrible tragedia._

_"¿Que se siente querer olvidar y no poder?" Se dice sumida en mármoles de plata, hermosos príncipes y cuentos de hadas, vagando por un bosque del que no sabe el camino._

_Una solitaria lágrima cae por su mejilla y se entremezcla con su cabello, perdiéndose entre su cuello y sus ropas. La desesperación la invade y no sabe como salir de ella. La angustia es tan corrosiva en esos momentos de crudeza... Se deja caer a los pies de un árbol, no molestándose en pensar en nada más, queriendo quedar fundida con las hojas otoñales. No sabe cuanto rato pasa en el vacío que ahora es su pensamiento; sólo busca desaparecer. Lo más importante era él, pero su razón de existir a desaparecido. Con uno de sus dedos dibuja un corazón en el suelo, y aparece el rostro de Ron sonriente, dirigiéndose a ella amablemente; Su amado, génesis de vida._

_Ella, muñeca sin vida en manos del destino._

_"Tan hermosa, y rota como la porcelana cuando se quiebra." Se deja llevar cuando esa voz suave le susurra al oído; palabras que no fallan, pues la persona que las dijo provocó dicha situación._

_No se resiste cuando la toma por los brazos y la tumba en la hojarasca; algo que hubiese deseado que hiciese él, él... Sólo Ron. Actúa su imagen como sabia regeneradora en su mente, haciéndola despertar para enfrentar su más temible pesadilla. Tan sólo divisa los ojos del cazador, ojos tan hermosos como la plata que los adorna. Rostro impoluto, de tersura infinita, sin nada que lo deforme, labios finos y con incidencia a hacer pecar. Hermoso pecado, asesino y cazador._

Despierta.

_Esos labios se posan sobre los de ella con gentileza, más sólo un momento antes de atacarla con fiereza, mientras ella se horroriza y comienza a querer escapar de la prisión entre sus brazos. En su interior un cervatillo asustado lucha por escapar; en su exterior sus manos y piernas luchan por liberarse del impedimento que supone su captor, un lince salvaje dueño de los bosques._

_Mientras sus manos expertas le arrancan y rasgan la ropa, sus lágrimas corren libres por su rostro, sus brazos y piernas luchan por liberarse, más le es imposible. Los gritos salen agudizados por su garganta, quedando ahogados para sus oídos. Su rudeza la mancilla, sus sonrisas maquiavélicas desatan en ella el más hondo terror, y la terrible soga de sus palabras es para ella un bálsamo venenoso. Los dedos finos se posan en sus caderas, suben y se pierden en su vientre y sus senos; áreas jamás tocadas ni nombradas por nadie. Su boca se adentra en su cuello y sus senos con la misma rudeza y peligrosidad. Con urgencia le arrebata las demás piezas de ropa, dejando rastros de su impudicia por todo su cuerpo; marcas que no se irán en mucho tiempo. Pese a los gritos de socorro, pidiendo que pare, él no lo hace._

_Se hunde en su presa, mientras un grito desgarrador sale de su garganta. Sin amor, sin gentileza, el placer no existe. Llora ingrávida; su mente no está, jamás deseó eso. La embiste sin reparo, sin dejarse calmar, sin mostrar compasión. Ella tan sólo quiere morir, dejarse llevar hasta que se digne a parar y después caer inerte al suelo, otra vez; Como él, como su amado Ron._

_"¿No sería más fácil rendirse a esto?" Un ronco susurro sale de su garganta, y sin saber como, su mente le ha dicho lo mismo momentos antes._

_Sucia, así se siente al pensarlo._

Las manos de la castaña están en su rostro, arañándolo, luchando por despertarla. Quiere salir de esa pesadilla para no verle más así, no verle como un enemigo. Lejos de todo pensamiento en el sueño, sólo quiere salir de ese submundo formado nada más que por pesadillas. Lágrimas de furia asolan su expresión, más, es un sin sentido, pues no puede regresar al mundo por más que lo intente. Se hunde cada vez más en esa pesadilla infinita que sólo la lleva al más destructivo final.

_No puede parar de llorar mientras exhorta palabras y frases sin ningún tipo de sentido ni convicción. Las embestidas se suceden, incontenibles; nada mitiga su dolor ni su ajetreo mental. Nadie puede saber lo que siente en esos momentos de terrible lacra, de impía locura. Todo se sucede sin tiempo a pensar en nada más, pasando por la angustia y por el horror de tal acto, y finalmente aclamando por parar, por dejarse llevar, por gritar. El predador sucumbe ante el placer, recorriendo con su semilla invasora cada milímetro del cuerpo de su presa. Muñeca rota, humillada; ojos abiertos, locura insana, mortal desidia._

_La deja en el suelo, desnuda y mancillada, rota. Se acomoda la ropa y la mira sonriente, orgulloso de su obra. Como si sintiese lastima por ella le hecha su capa negra por encima, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y arrastrarla hasta su caballo. Ella no lucha; su mirada está perdida en el infinito. No siente, no escucha, está rendida en sus propias fantasías. La tiende en el equino y luego sube él, comenzando a cabalgar sin más demora. Una fina lluvia comienza a caer sobre el bosque, cosa que despierta a la joven poco a poco de su letargo. Espantada, sin esperar siquiera que pare, se tira del caballo, provocando que el animal tropiece y el jinete casi salga volando por los aires._

_La muchacha se arrastra por las briznas de hierba, tratando de esconderse, adolorida por la caída. No mira hacia delante, entretenida como está en ver si él se acerca por detrás. Choca contra un árbol y nota como gotas de algún líquido caen en sus hombros desnudos. Mira hacia arriba con curiosidad y descubre, con espanto, que hay un cuerpo colgado por la cintura desde una rama; sus ojos están desorbitados y su cuello cortado por lo que parece ser una navaja; El líquido que chorrea es sangre, sangre carmesí que cae cada vez más sobre su rostro y su cuerpo. Ni siquiera puede llorar, sus ojos se han quedado secos. Está tan absorbida por en la imagen de su amado que no ve cuando la misma navaja que ha acabado con la vida de Ron se dirige firmemente hacia ella con las mismas intenciones._

Hermione despierta horrorizada. Un gran grito recorre su garganta, estallando en sus labios y surgiendo desesperadamente.

- ¿Malfoy? –Unas últimas palabras acuden a su garganta antes de volver a descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada y con dificultad, volver a dormirse.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
